Libido Hunter
by The Absolute Madman
Summary: What if something happened to Jaune when he was just a child? What if he was experimented on when he was just a boy? Follow the story of Jaune A.K.A Yellow as he recovers from his amnesia. Equipped with only the skills and knowledge that Jaune's teacher drilled inside his mind. Literally! Rated-M just to be safe. Will probably have lemons. AU Jaune. First story please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I resent that accusation, yet I do not deny it.

Jaune, in layman's term is a pervert. The natural enemy of the male counterpart. Be it a little girl, a teenager, a faunus or an adult, as long as she has the desirable features that this male is looking for.

Yes, he is a true scum, if one where to look at Jaune in the eyes of the female population. But sexual deviant as he may be, there are still lines that he still and will not cross. One of this lines are to never force your way into a woman, however sexually stimulating it may be in porn.

Yes, this hormone filled meatbag still has an iota of morality. Although this person, yet most of the female demographics prefer to call him pervert and different variations of it or other degrading names such as shit-stain, is suspected to be an incubus in disguise his perverted tendencies rarely shows up whenever he isn't talked to our approached, in fact he is known for his stoic or apathetic expression in his little village near the four kingdom.

While the female population would more often than not, beat the living shit out of Jaune if he is ever caught committing sexual harassment, the other is to beat the living shit out of him and then leave before the cops find the body. The culprit would still apologize, although reluctantly, after the beating. After the countless times they would still insult him and beat him he would still take and shrug all of it in stride.

And inside a dustplane full of warriors of humanity and more importantly cute, beautiful and hot women, we find this harbinger of debauchery.

He sat on a bench with cold indifference. Not minding his surrounding. His pair of ice blue eyes seems to be focused on something, or more specifically on someone. . .

-break-

If one were to ask what is the natural skin color of a cute and perfectly healthy fifteen years old teenager, it is most definitely not the color blue. Yet, here we are, standing straight, corrected. For you see Ruby Rose sport the very color at the moment.

"Yang...air" Ruby managed to say with great difficulty.

"Opps" yang quickly released her sister from her legendary bear hug of death. Rumored to have actually killed a bear. "Sorry..." The blonde apologized sheepishly.

"It's just that I'm so excited!" Yang squealed, for the 2nd time, simultaneously giving Ruby another bear hug. "My baby sister got accepted and is going to beacon with me!" Ruby quickly waved her arms wildly and pleaded yang to stop, followed by another apology.

"Everybody's gonna think your the bee's knees!" Yang said, but her complement got shot down by Ruby's desire for being treated normally by her classmates. "I don't want to be the bee's knees, I just want to be a 'normal' girl, with normal knees" she said, tone filled with consternation.

"But you are special" Yang tried to lift her sister's mood. Unfortunately sudden announcement about a criminal named Torchwick put an end to the current conversation.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who you fought yesterday?" Asked Yang, eliciting a confirmation from Ruby. The two teens focused their attention towards the tv. Alas, it was not to be, for another person interrupted the news announcement.

"Hello" said a stern looking woman, her blonde, almost platinum like, hair fashioned into a bun, she wore what most 'appealing' secretaries would wear, although a tattered cape is not one of them, but the cape seems to amplify her regal look.

"Who's she?" Yang asked to no one in particular

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You are among of the privileged few to attend Beacon academy-"

Both of the siblings' attention towards the tv faltered as they quickly sensed a pair of eyes focused on to them, suddenly they immediately felt somewhat uncomfortable and disgusted, immediately sensing aura that screamed 'I'm doing immoral things to you inside my head. Shihishishi...'. The lascivious aura felt so palpable that every female Faunus felt it and instinctively covered their private areas. It felt like being undressed in public. They quickly turned to the source of their discomfort, and found the protagonist of our story. Intense focus, etched on his face while examining every curve, nook and cranny of their bodies.

Yang felt a little bit disgusted, seeing that she gets this kind of leer, assuming, in the clubs she attends. While, Ruby felt embarrassed. It wasn't everyday that Ruby received such a lascivious gaze. Usually, Yang would immediately show every male in the room that looking at Ruby in a perverted way would instantly make the said male into an eunuch. Of course, without the confirmation of the one who is being guarded. Thus, justifying Ruby's rather barren love

Life. But the female Faunus population is another story. They seem to be on guard. Expecting to be defiled on the spot. Can't really blame them, since Faunus is still treated badly by humans.

"Don't mind me, just keep doing what you're doing" Jaune said, only noticing now that the two was staring at him. Quickly turning off his lascivious aura. Can't let them having beat me up in my first day, very bad first impression.

"Okay..." Said Yang, quickly resuming their previous activity. Some of the Faunus were already relaxing their body, albeit reluctantly. Some still remembering the feeling of being apodyopsised.

-break-

As the ship docked, teenagers file through the exit of the ship. Most of them excited to see the academy of their choosing. Another step to becoming a full fledge hunters. Hopefully they pass the test, most if not all, complain about the second test, saying that isn't the written test enough? No, says the headmaster.

Now we see our apodyopsis aficionado, making his way through the crowd of hopefuls. Conversations buzz through the air; As he struggle through the group of would be students, he could not help but compare the sea of people to a pool full of sand, both are hard to go through. Although, he thanked the gods for the occasional grinding of female body parts against his body. Simply put, it felt amazing! Alas, every good thing must come to an end. As Jaune constantly moved forward, the density of the crowd lessens, indicating that he is near the edge of the crowd. As he freed himself from the cluster of hunters in training, he couldn't help but gaze at a, probably, bronze statue, awe clearly evident on his face.

He looked downwards, and found a plaque

'We hold the light that destroys darkness!

We are the beacon!

We protect the future!

We are hunters!'

etched into the metal plate. Jaune paused, contemplating the words. He thought it was a bit cheesy, but then again he doesn't really cares what it says, as long as the message is conveyed.

The sound of an explosion easily cut through his musing. Wonder what made that sound? He thought. And with that in mind he immediately shortened the distance between himself and the explosion.

-break-

Normally when you hear an explosion you would immediately picture rubble and bloody bodies, well let's just say that Jaune change that way of looking at things.

In front of Jaune is little girl on her back wearing red cloak, red blouse of some kind that he can't really tell and a skirt an inch above her panty hosed knees. At first glance he thought that the girl must've been unconscious, then he moved his gaze on her skirt. His eyes transformed from his usual half lid to wide eyed. I can see her panties! I can see her panties! I can see her panties! I can see her panties! He kept repeating in his head. He started to sweat rigorously. The promised land that the gods of debauchery promised to every man is in front of him! Legend says that every man has his own promised land. I can't believe it! It' in front of me! I just have to change the position of my head- wait. Oh...shit.

Then realization struck him like a freight train. She's wearing a battle skirt. The number one enemy of perverted hunters everywhere! god damn it! He was so close! So freakin close! He cursed the enemy of the gods of debauchery. He cursed every force in this world that he suspected to be the ones who was behind his misfortune.

Foiled by the very bane of every perverted man's existence. Being cockblocked. I feel like someone who's exiled from the land that God promised to my people and I! He screamed inwardly. He was snapped out of his musing by the sound of the girl's voice. Her voice sounds like the whispers of gentle breeze, while at the same time similar to a running stream.

"Welcome to Beacon" he heard her say barely, her tone lacking the usual enthusiasm it has. He noticed her quite disheveled state so he decided to lend her a hand. Moving forward, destroying the gap between them, gradually. The way she reacted when she saw his hand through her peripheral vision was quite funny. The way she made out a cute eek was quite adorable.

"Hey I'm Yellow. Need a hand?" He asked. She doesn't need to now his real name, not until he knows more about himself other than handful of informations.

-break-

She hazarded a glance towards his hands. Then to his face. He was handsome, ruggedly handsome mind you. She can barely reach his chest. And he looks awesome in that duster coat with dark blue trimmings. Yet, she's hesitant. She doesn't know anything about him. But based on her past experience with the handsome man; he's a pervert. Yang always warned her about that kind person. Needless to say, she now knows a thing or two about what this type of people will do to her. She isn't helpless, mind you. Far from it, actually. But this is a fellow hunter in training.

That's when things started to go downhill for her. He's bigger, she's smaller. He's stronger, she's weak. He probably has more experience in fighting than her. And she still hasn't taken into account that there weren't any people for miles, harder for her to call for help.

So with this in mind she puts her left hand on her sheathed weapon, and put her right hand on to his open palm. And blurted out something he resent, yet do not deny.

"You're that pervert who was looking at my body!" And with that Jaune sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please leave a review whether you liked it or not, my fanfic that is. Helpful comments are always appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

-opening-

Chapter 2: Crook, Yellow Crook

* * *

"I'm just saying that being a pervert isn't a bad thing, you're simply indulging your desires. Besides, it's a sign that you're healthy and young male" argued an ever stoic Jaune to an almost crying and extremely red Ruby.

Not long ago, Ruby warmed up to Jaune after saying his rules. Suffice to say, Ruby started spouting things about decency and self restraint to 'Yellow'. She kept dissuading Jaune about his-ahem- Lifestyle. That did not end well. Yes sir, Ruby almost ran to her sister, because of how Jaune retaliated on her argument.

"But you can't keep living like that! What about my feelings? What about the other girls feelings?! It's not right! It's not right! Muuuhhhh~..." Yelled Ruby, sporting her deadliest weapon, rumored to be on par with the nuclear bomb, her extreme super deluxe alpha mega uber omega duper utmost special amazing shock n awe inspiring more clusters of adjectives awesome thousand years of cuteness cute pout of doom! With teary dog eyes.

I got him right where I want 'em! She smirked inwardly. You gave me no choice, Yellow! You shouldn't have gone to the path of perves! Your only mistake is that you argued against an extremely cute girl, such as I. Now, pay in full! She struck a pose as gentle breeze pass her by on her imaginary cliff side and made her cloak go all 'whoosh', making her look awesome.

'Tis is over! Or so she thought.

In front of Ruby, stands the man who keeps insisting on walking the so called "path of perves". Seemingly unfazed by the intense concentration of cuteness infront of him called, Ruby Rose.

"It's all about perspective" he argued back. Defending his side. "What's wrong and right depends on what the most powerful and influential demographics think is wrong and right." Jaune said leaving no room for arguments, while giving his best to restrain himself from doing indecent things to Ruby. He has never met anyone as cute as Ruby before. Thus, making Ruby's special move land a critical hit on his mind. If it wasn't for his past experience with cute lol-ahem- young girls he would've caved in.

"Muuuuuuhhh... It's still not right!" Ruby shot back, ever persistent in changing this man's lifestyle.

As the conversation end, silence sets in.

Ruby sighed inwardly. I have a perverted friend. She complained inwardly. He does look cool in that coat, though. At the end of that thought Ruby couldn't hide the faint blush on her face. No! Stop that! Bad Ruby, bad Ruby! If there's one thing you learned from those games Yang made you play, it's that all perverts want to build a, what's the word, Harem. You can't just let Yellow do that to you! If my feelings for him is real, then I better make him only look at me! Looks like I have to up my game!

It's to quiet. The silence is so unnerving. Think of something to say! Be charming! Most importantly, be cute! Reel him in!

"Soooo... I have this" said Ruby, her anger and frustration suddenly vanished. While immediately shifting her weapon into its Scythe mode, spinning its huge metallic body, then suddenly imbedding it in to the asphalt.

Jaune had to take a step back, because of Ruby's enormous scythe-sniper. He has to admit, he was glad she isn't his enemy. Just imagine some hooded person, chasing you at night with a big-ass scythe. The mere thought sends shivers to his spine. But if the person happens to be Ruby...ehehehehe...now that changes the playing field. The mere sight of cute ol' Ruby running at you sends delight to my nether region. Although, the scythe can be a bit of a turn off.

"This is my baby, Crescent Rose!" Said Ruby, pride evident in her tone. She was proud of herself, she made her baby with her own hands. How many people can say that they built their own grimm killing weapon with their own two hands? Okay, maybe a lot of people had done that. But, how many people people can say that they built an oversized, yet awesome, gardening tool that can shift into different modes of weapon that's famous for their high grimm kick-assery kill count? Yeah. That's what I thought.

"A scythe that's also a sniper. I'm impressed" complemented Jaune. Looks like its made out of extremely light, yet durable, metal, if the way Ruby waves that giant crop cutter is any indication.

"D'aw. You're making me blush!" Replied Ruby, while sheepishly scratching the back of her head, sporting an extremely red Cheeks.

As if to amplify the effect of his complement. Jaune ruffled Ruby's hair. "Well, I've tah' give credit to where it's due, Ruby"

The girl seems to sport even deeper shade of red, while having a dazed look; simultaneously nuzzling her head against his hand. The brunette seems to giggle while muttering something about "this feels great" and "headpats".

"By the way, where were we supposed to go?" Asked Jaune. Now, that he looks at his surroundings, not a single student, be it senior or freshman, is walking by them.

"I don't know. I was following you" then he remembers. They where supposed to go to that amphitheater. I knew I shouldn't have "examined" those other few girls, and paid more attention to the announcement details.

"Well, where ever we were supposed to go is a complete mystery. Hows about you and me run around the campus to find it?" He asked only to be answered with silence. It turns out, Ruby has already started running when the word "Run" left the blonde's mouth leaving only already disintegrating rose petals on the asphalt.

-break-

The sudden sound of the door being slammed open elicited a short pause from the buzzing crowd. The only sound permeating through the silence is the girl's intake of air.

Ruby is exhausted. Who knew that finding this place could be so difficult? It felt like running a marathon around the Kingdom.

"You shouldn't have run away like that" the voice of a male most likely in his teens whispered behind her. Although, she already knew who it is that didn't stop her instinct from making her do something almost everybody in remnant would do in this kind of situation.

Ruby jumped in shock and quickly about-face. Behind him was Yellow. He seems to be the least exhausted between the two. He was even fixing his coat.

"Wha? How?...wha?" Came the intellectual reply of Ruby. She was gobsmacked. How can he be so vigorous. It didn't even look like he ran a mile. No sweat. No huffing. No nothing.

"Hey, Ruby you still awake?" Said Jaune while snapping his fingers in front of the stupefied Ruby. This seemed to do the trick. Ruby immediately shook her head to clear all of her thoughts.

"How did you do that?!" She asked. Almost nobody can outmatch her in speed, and even if someone can get close to her speed, then they should have been breathless. So how come Yellow didn't?

"Did what?" He asked.

"That! That...ARRRRGGH!" She yelled. This guy is annoying! "You look like you didn't even run?"

"I didn't run" his abrupt answer made Ruby pause for a second. He. Didn't. Run. His answer made her want to cry, and curse the heavens. "What do you mean?" She asked still crying.

"I asked for directions from someone" yep, that bunny girl was polite and cute. To bad he didn't have a chance on getting her name. She just quickly up and left. She must've had bad experience with humans; that bunny girl was shaking like a leaf when he asked for directions. "And it turns out the amphitheater was near our previous location, but you just had to go to the opposite direction." He spoke in a tone that says 'I'm laughin' at you, and rubbing it on your face!'

"Shut up you!" Yelled Ruby, her cheeks were beet red. Clearly she was embarrassed. But, she realized something. All of the protagonist in Yang's games always ask if the girl's sick, this is my chance! I just have to sell this.

Sadly he was different from those galge games her older sister plays.

"RUBY OVER HERE!" The sound of of a female voice snapped both teens out of their musing. They both turned towards the source of the voice and was met with sight of a very voluptuous woman. Her golden locks cascade and frame her face. Her taught stomach lay open begging for attention. Her body is a perfect mix of strength and beauty. Her hour glass figure. Her very supple lips. Her very smooth thighs. Her well endowed bust. All making his so called 'mini me' stand in attention. Good thing his coat also, hides his Jaune jr. or he would have... Well. Actually he wasn't even embarrassed. He's used to being so open when it's about lust. It comes with the skillset, after all.

"Well I better get going, Yellow" she said. She hazarded a glance to her sister then to Yellow. "S-see you later. . . Alligator"the look of momentary shock and confusion sets its grubby mitts in his face, good thing he was used to hiding his emotions. she waved goodbye, and he waved back.

When she was in the middle of her step she heard the phrase she thought he was never going to say "bye for a while, crocodile" She whipped her head around to look at her face. Her eyes sporting stars and all that girly stuff. Her mouth forming an 'O'. She was delighted someone was finally able to reply back to her. To bad dad and sis don't know the phrase.

"See ya!" She said one final time. She gave him the best smile she can fathom, and he smiled back. Finally a friend! Ruby giggled like a child. And maybe even more.

-break-

After Ruby's departure, Jaune decided to go near the amphitheater's wall, and lean on it. He decided to ignore the head master's speech, and to pour his time on"inspecting" his fellow huntresses. Damn, whoever trained them sure do know how to make their figure more divine. Ahhh. That was a time well spent. Time well spent, indeed.

After the speech he just "let go, and go with the flow" as some might call it. So when he heard that both female and male are both going to sleep together, he was beyond ecstatic. He was jumping for joy, like a kangaroo in hell, of course, it wasn't Literal. Appearance, you have to keep it. Anyway, Jaune had to up his chick polarity powers. What better way to make it more powerful than to gain attention tonight, so he immediately went to the changing room. After a quick dinner.

-break-

After the delicious miniature banquet Jaune made, since they were supposed to have eaten a heavy lunch, he decided to change and do his magic, unfortunately he didn't have the right threads.

On Jaune's palms lay a blue onsie, designed to fit an adult man. Where did his pajamas go? His pajamas where the bomb- oh wait. That's right, The father of one of my 'interest' gave me the pack of clothes I have. Damn that bastard! What should I do? Should I sleep in with this or boxer brief? Oh wait! There's a loose gray t-shirt in here. Welp, better make do with what I have. And, with that Jaune decided to burn the blue bunny onsie, and preform a brief jig on its ashes. Suck it a-hole father!

After discarding his previous clothes, and equipping his sleeping ware Jaune is finally ready to go inside the ballroom to attract chicks.

-break-

The chick attracting activity was a bust. Not that Jaune is ugly or unfit mind you. But, because his reputation was already tarnished from the morning in the bullhead. Turns out a small group of female teenagers who were quite friendly with the Faunus was more than happy to chip away the good side of my reputation, if I had any.

So here I am rounding up my gear. Putting them inside my pockets within my black suit jacket. Magic pocket. Fuckin' useful.

After packing all of my equipments inside my pockets I decided to go mingle with my fellow would-be-student.

As he walk about inside the locker room he couldn't help but reminiscence about the events this morning. The night before was simply to rowdy, because of Ruby's and a few definitely attractive girls' bout. So sleep was a bit difficult to attain. And when his brief state of rest ceased he was greeted by the energetic shout of a girl called Nora giving a boy called Ren a very loud wake up call. Their loud bout continued until they got inside the locker room. Strange. Nora seems to be talking in a sporadic manner.

His reverie was broken by the slightly evil scheming of a girl with a look that speaks of high upbringing. Must've bought her way in, or she's just fighter material. Wait a minute. Is that storm clouds? Oh well. Wait. Hold up. Is that white hair? "Damn" he never thought that he would ever see a white haired girl before. It's rare to see that kind of hair color before. In fact, the only people hi has ever seen white hair before, was the Schnee's. Well look at that. You discover something everyday.

He decided to strike a conversation with the girl. "You're a Schnee I presume?"

The girl seems to be snapped out of her maniacal scheming. And she responded with condescending a- "you presumed correct"

"Never thought that I'd see someone in your family in here" he said rather bluntly. "Thought that your family likes to control indirectly, and supply stuff that makes you even more rich. I also thought that their offsprings would never want to dirty their supposedly 'clean' hands."

Now some of you may be questioning some imaginary person why Jaune is such a blunt person, and if not, please skip this paragraph. I don't want to waste your time reading a paragraph made only for the sole purpose of being a medium to lengthen the chapter of the story, probably to sprinkle your wrinkly minds with a little bit of knowledge, but I digress. He has always felt hostile towards anyone who is directly connected to any company that has probably experimented on people for their own selfish need.

"What are you insinuating?" She asked, while narrowing her eyes into a glower. "Are you saying that I do not deserve my place my place in Beacon academy?"

"Maybe" he said in a tone signifying his flippant nature, yet still not abandoning his mask of stoicism.

"I'll have you know that I worked for my place here, and I have what it takes to possibly be a leader of my own team" she yelled emphasizing the first two I's by using his pointing finger.

"Wan't to make a bet my niedliche kleine Blume?" He asked wondering if she'll take the bait. His normally apathetic physiognomy changed into a smug grin. To be brutally honest, he was having fun manipulating people like her.

The heiress seems to understand what he said, after all it is her home language, and sported a blush that complemented the timid look. She tried to logically berate herself from accepting the challenge, unfortunately her desire to wipe that smug grin off his face won out. Only in a later date will she know the full weight of her words.

"Fine! What are the specifics?" She asked finally making her flushed and timid look under wraps.

"There are rumors that we will be assigned in a four man team, if you get to be the leader of your team you win the bet. The reward will be that, if you win you get to give me one absolute order that I'll have to obey no matter what-"

"Seems easy enough" she said her nose pointing upward.

"- and if I win, I can also give you one order that you'll have to obey no matter how ridiculous it is" he said. By the end of the second part of the bet she became flushed and started to fidget.

She became worried of what he will request. Alas, by the power of some mischievous force who wants to see the heiress break down and distinguish Jaune as her one true master from the overload of sexual pleasure-err...a-ahem, all the worry left Weiss' mind; she just kept on focusing on wiping his smug face with acid.

"Fine! I, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee empire accepts the bet! We'll see who's better!" She yelled, while pointing her fingers at him. Her cheeks tainted with the color of light pink.

"Now, I just need you to sign here" said Jaune now presenting a piece of paper.

"Wha-wha-what is this!" Asked Weiss.

"Your company uses contracts, right?" Jaune tilted his head in confusion. She was supposed to know this. This is one of the most common tools every man or woman use in business. Sure companies today use scrolls, but that doesn't changed the fact that this is just as effective as scroll contracts.

This was just insurance, so she doesn't go back on her word. Can't have pretty girls like her go back on their words, now.

Every second with this man is an hour's worth of patience taken away from me. Thought an ever so miffed Weiss.

"Fine!" She snatched the contract from his hands.

"Here's a pen" said Jaune, handing Weiss a black fountain pen."Now, sign here"

After signing the contract, Weiss pointed her fingers at Jaune, again, and yelled. "I hope you've prepared your self for your inevitable demise!" And with that said, she stormed off.

He shrugged it off, just like their insults back home. Then he hazarded a gander towards the red haired girl. All he could say was-

"Wow" he has never seen that kind of red on a person scalp before. The color is pretty vibrant, not like the usual red heads he meets back home. The red head didn't even seem fazed by their conversation, or she just has earphones on her ears.

He tapped her shoulders to warrant her attention.

The girl immediately turned around. Now that he can see her better he can now see that she was wearing armor that only covers her torso from the collarbone down that gave a generous amount of fan service. She also wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. She has some kind of headpiece around her ponytailed hair. She was quite toned, yet just like Ruby's sister, has just the right amount of muscle that it doesn't actually destroys her feminine figure. He can't help but wonder why almost all of the female huntresses in beacon was either sexy or cute, sometimes even both.

The beautiful battle goddess removed her red earphones and has a puzzled expression plastered on her face.

"Yes?"

"Hey! I'm Yellow" he introduced himself. "So, what's up with snow white?"

"Oh, you mean Weiss? She's fine. She's just trying to be friendly, and she has also invited me to join her team" she said. Honestly, she just doesn't care whether Weiss succeeds on making a team composed of the 'cream of the crop' students. But, maybe there will be someone there to understand what she feels. Then she can befriend this person.

"So, she plans to create some kind of juggernaut team?" He asked. He was kinda skeptical about the whole best team thing. There'll be conflict on who's the leader, obviously their pride won't let someone take the title of being the best person among the four.

"So, it seems" she replied. Her focus on her friend problem still lingers.

"So...um, what's your name, again?"

That sentence. That oh so sweet sentence. She has been craving that sentence for oh so long. Finally, a potential companion has appeared, and now that she took his appearance she could honestly say that he was ruggedly handsome. His black flannel suit jacket emphasizes and complements his already charming look.

His posture that emphasizes his compact muscles; the air around him spoke volumes of how confident he is with himself; his stoic visage that takes everything in stride. Debonair. A word that fits this man like a glove. But all of this is just a bonus. Something that she is fine with, if her potential love one do not posses this qualities. But a lot of people had used this kind of line to make a pass on her. What if he's just like the others. Seeking her hand, because of her beauty, her popularity or money.

"Hey, you still there?" Asked Jaune, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh right! my name..." She cleared her throat and gently introduced herself. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos"

She stood their waiting for the dreaded effect of her name to take action.

"Quite a mouthful isn't it?" He said, repeating her name in his head. Trying to get used to it. "So, how do you spell that?"

She stood their, jaw lay on the floor, while her eyes bulged out.

She couldn't believe it. She finally found someone she can finally be friends with. She was ecstatic. She can finally be herself infront of someone. Not the Mistral Champion that they want her to be.

Shaking out of her stupor. She asked. "What's your name again?"

He gazed upon her eyes, hand reaching for hers. "Crook, Yellow Crook"

She reached for his hand and shook it. She felt that life in Beacon just got better.

-break-

Usually, when somebody takes a test, a simple battle or skill assessment would do. Not a freakin' "jump into a grim infested forest and wander around without direction praying to whatever religion you believe in that you manage to escape out of this goddamned forest" kind of mission. Not to mention that you have to freakin make your own landing strategy.

Jaune finds himself in a situation where an ordinary man would have peed himself. He almost did that. So he finds himself in mid air; limbs flagellating around the air; his vocal cord conjuring screams a pitch high. How was he supposed to land like- realization struck him like lightning. Of course! He could use that.

He quickly willed his Libido to form around his body. Flesh, the size of an Alpha Beowolf, made out of smoke conjured out of thin air, soon being covered by muscles, then by skin. Then armor enveloped its body. And he, was in the center of it.

And then he fell.

The bulky armor clad body made an audible crackling sound, similar to lightning, that washed over the forest. Clouds of dust enveloped the air, quickly enveloping the armor clad miniature giant. He looked up into the sky, and ripped through the air with its booming, guttural roar.

Grimm beware, Libido huntsman is here!

-break-

"Excellent control as ever" Ozpin said. He was actually shocked.

"Expect the best from my disciple, Ozpin" said a robe clad figure. And with that the figure left in a swirl of panties.

Ozpin sweatdropped at the figure's lack of modesty.

Whlie Glynda just glared at the previous position of the figure and inspected herself for her lingerie.

-closing-


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Not a chapter!**

 **A/N:to those people who reviewed, thank you. I recently posted a poll on my profile whether I should change the team setup or not. The poll is also about Jaune's love interest/s, so please take a minute and vote. Thank you. Take note that whatever choice gets the highest votes won't be final, the final say still falls on my hands, but the poll results will effect my decision.**

 **Chapter status**

 **Chapter 3: Planning it out**


	4. THE REAL CHAPTER 3!

**This chapter took forever to finish. Well, that's because I write this whenever I take long bathroom breaks.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Incontinent Libido

-Opening-

Thunder like footsteps shook the nearby area. Ragged intake of breath can be heard through the air. The sound of metal plates hitting against each other can be heard as far as 3 klicks.

He's lost. How the heck can he find the relic inside this dense forest? Honestly, can't the head master give them maps? Great, just great. Helm clad cranium turned left and right. He let loose a sigh.

Smoke enveloped the armor clad figure. Smoke so thick that if some one were to walk in it they would have been lost for weeks. At last, after a minute or two, the tangible smoke dispersed. In the center of the dispersing smoke came the figure of a blond teenager, wearing a black unbuttoned suit jacket. Suddenly the crisp sound of gun fires ring through the air. A fight, already?

He proceeded to move forward to where he heard the gun fires, post-haste!

-break-

"So, any of you seen a girl with a red hood?" A buxom young lady asked the two bear like monsters in front of her. Only to receive violence from one of the bear. The bear lunged itself onto Yang and delivered several swipes. "You could've just said no." She said, and proceeded dodging the attack. after the brief assault yang couldn't help but taunt the two ursa about how they couldn't hit her, until she saw one golden hair strand float down. Suddenly, the temperature dropped. As if indicating how fucked they are the two ursa couldn't help but imitate the "uh-oh"s of humans.

"You...MONSTERS!" Yang yelled. She was suddenly in front of the ursa who managed to harm her amazing hair. Her lilac eyes turned blood red, while her hair started to light up like a torch. She immediately gave the ursa punch on the gut, and then a bone crushing uppercut. The animal's body flied up in the air. In a sudden display of speed, Yang was immediately in front of the flying ursa, and delivered a series of punch after punch of pulverizing blows, she delivered one last gut wrenching blow to finish the brutal combo. All of it amplified by the fiery blast of shotgun bullets. To say the least, the ursa didn't need to disintegrate, yang already did it for it. "YOU WANT SOME, TOO?!" She asked the other ursa before running to it. Unfortunately, it was dead before she even reached it. The culprit who denied her the joy of killing the monsters that tried to damage her hair was a girl in black, wearing a black bow, and has a golden cat like eyes. Blake.

"I could've killed it"

. . . . . .

"Daaaaaaaayuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmm!" Jaune couldn't help but marvel at the display that Yang put up. That girl, is one badass fighter. With great ass! Jaune rarely showed emotions, but this is different. She seems to take care of her hair, wouldn't want to be the poor sap who tries, or accidentally, to damage her hair. That fight actually made me get goosebumps. And a little twitch from my nether regions, because of that wonderful jiggle physics whenever Yang preforms devastating blows. But it seems that Clones has other plans for me.

He stood up and decided to inspect that cave with the scorpions painting out on the front. Maybe he can find his partner there.

After a full five minutes of walking. Jaune finds himself in front of the cave he found earlier. No people around here means I'm far away from those relics that we need to find.

Midway his journey, before reaching the cave, he noticed that a pack of beowolves were sizing up the Schnee heiress, and surrounding her. He took to the tree branches to see the fight better. Then he took a look at his left and saw Ruby, hiding in a bush, about to pounce and slice the alpha beowolf in half. Her scythe on its full form. He decided to not intervene and just watch.

When the heiress took her stance, Jaune can practically hear the heiress' thought about her training. But unfortunately, Ruby also decided that now was the time to attack, and suddenly appear in front of the alpha in a swirl of rose petals. Weiss had to direct her lunge strike to a nearby tree, starting a budding forest fire. Ruby had instinctively looked behind her to see who or what made that slicing noise.

The alpha beowolf seized the slightest hesitance of his opponent, and let out a swipe. Ruby thankfully managed to block the swipe with the staff of her scythe, but caused her to backpedal a few, bumping on Weiss. "Watch it!" Ruby said. Prompting the heiress to answer with a- "Excuse me? You attacked out of turn. I could have killed you!" All the while trying to glare daggers at Ruby. "You'll have to try harder than that." She whispered. Ruby removed the empty clip from its socket and proceeded to insert another one in the chamber. She took her stance and tried to attack the beowolves. At the exact same time a burning tree near them fell down. Causing Weiss to signal Ruby that they have to go. She followed her albeit reluctantly. Jaune took this as his cue to leave.

Hopefully, they'll settle their differences on a later date.

After the brief recall of past events, Jaune decided to go and proceed on his spelunking expedition.

Torch in hand, Jaune explored every nook and cranny of the cave, until he ended up in front of an unnatural cave in. The rocks were slightly scorched and cracked, if he deduced it right, this was made possible by mankind's dynamite. Who would bother using bombs to plug a cave? Unless there were grimm on the other side. Should I or shouldn't? What would you do?

-Static-

Static starts to fill up the scene"Just humor me" groaned a voice.

As static disperses all over the scene.

-Static-

Jaune willed his libido to start forming a gauntlet around his hand. This gauntlet somehow has a jack hammer merged with his armored forearms. And in one fell swoop all of the rubble seem to disintegrate.

What he saw made him pause and take a step back. Jaune prided himself on being free of any kind of fear, being a warrior, marksman, and an assassin since the age of 8. He was wrong. Old fear started to resurface. The vile tendrils of phobia started to reel him in. He taught that he would never see "that" again. He taught he would never see the decaying carcass of. . .of. . . He couldn't even speak. So strong the grip of fear on Jaune that almost every hair follicle in his body started to grow taught. His breathing ragged. How could someone do this? How could someone throw a perfectly good "innocent" magazine. He picked it up, and examined it. He gently swatted all the dust away, while wiping it with a handkerchief. He sighed. The picture is still crisp. Good. He stored it in to his magical pocket, and turned around. Other than the magazine, there's nothing notable about it. Almost everything inside the cave is covered by a dark veil of black. So he saw no reason to waste more time finding more magazines to add into his collection. Maybe next time. Too bad he didn't see the abound glowing red eyes staring him down.

. . . . . .

Lei Ren. A man of few words. Also a man of few emotions. We see him traversing a clearing with wild grass as high as your sheen, maybe even more. What tea should I brew later? Maybe I could also make sweets this after noon. Hmm...oh, I can't decide! So many possibilities, sugoi!

While planning for his afternoon siesta feast, Ren didn't notice the sudden appearance of a king taiju. Fortunately for him, a grenade whistled pass him and into the snake's head, the grenade exploded upon contact. The shockwave from the grenade made Ren slightly slide forward, away from the snake. He quickly scanned the perimeter. If my deduction skill is correct, and it rarely isn't, Nora should be near here.

Suddenly a pink blur shot past by Ren, the sound of flesh being crushed and pulverize by a hammer spreads through the atmosphere. After the initial swing, Nora gave a successive swings to the side of its head. The snake didn't survive the constant barrage of blows to its head and eventually slipped into unconsciousness.

Nora slams her hammer to the ground and pulled the trigger. She used the recoil from the blasts to gain massive amount of distance from the snakes head. And with a mighty heave, she fell down spinning, and when the strike came in contact it managed to creat a crater the size of a studio type condo. The earth crushing blow somehow only put a slightly visible dent on the snake's skull. Unfortunately for the snake, Nora never forgets the words of her mother "if your enemy's head hadn't already exploded into mush after sustaining mountain crushing blows, don't worry, that's why you have a grenade launcher inside your hammer." The sound of a metallic click made the snake's head cave in, quite the magnificent feat after surviving numerous amount of blows from Nora. Its head abruptly explodes in a smoke of pink and disintegrating guts and brain matter. The sudden thumping of feet besides Ren, snapped out Ren from his stupor.

"Renny~!" Exclaimed a girl with short orange-kinda reddish- hair, while giddily jumping around the teen. Always sporting that goofy smile.

He smiled. Nora, always that playful girl ever since we became friends.

He grabbed her shoulder and immediately carried her up in the air. A white blur passed down them. The white snake hissed. It coiled its body and stroke the pair of airborne teens. Ren quickly in cased his hands with aura and caught the snake's fangs. He quickly pulled out the pair of fangs and used it to impale the snake's forehead.

"Nora, spinning hammer!" Nora immediately righted herself. Ren grabbed her legs and spun for a full 360 degrees and released his grip. Nora spun like a top and smashed the fangs inward, and pulled the trigger on her grenade launcher to add more power. The snake's head burst in an explosion of blood and black guts. Both teens fell on a crouch. When they stood up, Nora touched Ren's nose and said. "Boop!"

He couldn't help but smile at his friend's cute antics. Although, he did wonder how that other snake survived Nora's unrelenting barrage.

. . . . . .

Jaune finally found where the relics were located. That took almost an hour and a half. Pesky boarbatusks.

He was snapped out of his inward loathing by the shouts of a very familiar blonde.

"Hey! Over here! Found any partner, yet?!" The well endowed blonde teenager yelled.

He glanced at her then to the person besides her. When he saw those burning amber eyes, he was shocked. Very unusual for a person to have those kind of eyes. But then again, Ruby has silver and Yang has lilac eyes. On another note, damn that cleavage. The skin is so succulent and supple. Quite a nice size too. Hehehe... He couldn't help but be lost in those wonderful pair. Realizing that he needs to answer, he snapped out of his drunk stupor.

"No, I haven't" he replied.

"Awww, that's okay" she said, while gently caressing his back. "So, should we grab one, Blake?" She gestured towards the chest pieces. After getting no reply, she glanced towards her partner. "Blake?"

Blake just pointed upwards.

. . . . . .

"Ruby, I told you this was a terrible idea!" Yelled Weiss. Currently the pair of petite pettankos are hanging on for dear life on a very big nevermore. Very big bird for two small teens. Jaune thought. Wink, wink. Unfortunately, Jaune still can't see their wonderful pantsu, he is enjoying the magnificent thigh show, though. But still, damn battle skirts!

"We're fine, stop worrying!" Yelled the most endowed between the two.-Don't tell her I told that to you people!- the roaring winds made communication very hard and terrible.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" rebutted the-not so well endowed- girl. She was beyond angry, she's furious! How could she let this infantile show off little girl persuade her on taking this absurd method of finding the destination, this made her blood boil.

"In a good way?!" She asked, still hoping to form a friendship bond between her and Weiss. Weiss, unfortunately, stomped this out.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Ruby being on her wits end, decided that this is going to be a long ride from the temple, and she needed a break. "Well, why don't we just jump?!" After the sentence left her mouth she let go and jumped.

Unfortunately for Weiss, she didn't see her let go. "What are you, insane?!" She yelled. Getting no response from Ruby; she looked in front of her. Ruby was gone. "Oh you insufferable little red-!"

. . . . . .

"Blake, did you hear what I-" Yang's question was stopped by Blake's hand gesture of 'look up'. She just kept waving her hand infront of the girl and raised an eye brow.

"Yang, just look up" answered Jaune, who is looking up.

What she saw made her jaw hang loose. Up in front of her was Ruby, who was in mid air. In slow motion.

"Look ooooouuut-uuggghh!"Ruby's warning was cut out by a blur of vibrant red and bronze. She was on collision course heading towards the tree. It all happened so fast, and it all ended with the both of them seeing dogs running around their head. Eventually, Ruby managed to shake of the dizziness and glanced at the red headed girl who oh so gently bumped into her. "Heeey~..." Yep, she's still dizzy.

. . . . . .

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Asked Blake, whose tone is as flat as Weiss' chest, but has a hint of astonishment in it.

"I don't even..." Yang has a gobsmacked expression. She's really confused at how and why would Ruby do this. Ruby's crazy, that's a given, but not that crazy.

Suddenly, an ursa broke through the woods, it thrashed its body, before finally falling down. On its back is a girl with orange hair.

"Awww~ its broken" Nora pouted. She quickly stood in front of the slowly disintegrating into nothing. "Eeeewwwww-" she said in disgust.

Ren pants behind Nora. "Nora...never...do that again" he said between the poor boy's huff and puff of air. When he gazed to where Nora was supposed to be. He sweat dropped when the proverbial broken line outlines where Nora was supposed to be, appeared. Ren looked everywhere to find.

While Ren was doing this, Nora managed to instantaneously teleport to the temple, and was quite intrigued by a golden rook. She eventually grabbed it and sang a song about being the queen of a castle. Quite a magnificent voice if I might add. Unfortunately, the brief non sea chanty was put out by Ren. The laws of physics was once again broken by Nora, when she instantly teleported besides Ren, quite a normal sight here at this kind of dimension and others.

"Did that girl just ride an ursa?" Said Blake. Okay, now that is bizarre.

"Wha.." Yang is getting confused. Fast. Everything is happening so fast. Starting with a falling Ruby, then to that red blur that crashed on to Ruby, then to that ursa rider.

Meanwhile, Ruby decided to go down and great her sister, so with a quick hop and tumble, Ruby is finally with someone she is familiar with.

"Ruby?" Asked Yang, she was staring at the now upright Ruby.

"Yang?" Ruby glanced at Yang.

"Ruby!" She spreads her arms upward.

"Yang!" Ruby mimicked Yang's actions.

Unfortunately, they were cut of mid hug when Nora, the now called pink flash of Beacon, intervened. "Nora!~"

Yang curled her fist in frustration. Her eyes turned red. Her surroundings blaze to life. Then she exploded. "I can't take it anymore! Can every body just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens, again?!" In the end of her speech, she was taking quite the generous amount of air from the atmosphere. Miraculously, someone provided Jaune with a loud ticking timer, set on two seconds. In that short interval of time, Ren managed to join the group.

After two seconds, Ruby nudge Yang and pointed upwards. "Um... Yang" yang sighed, she didn't meant, literally. She decided to fuck it and go with the flow. And she was supposed to be the fast paced one.

She hazarded a glance upward and saw that crabby girl from before, hanging on for dear life, on a nevermore.

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, Weiss keeps her grip on the nevermore's talon as taught as possible. Oh that Ruby girl is in for it now. If she ever gets down from here, she'll freeze her insides and make her future family into her personal stools. If she ever gets down. Don't look down Weiss, never look down. She mentally chanted. "How could you leave me?!" She yelled out of frustration.

. . . . . .

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled in response. How can she not listen to her on that very crucial moment.

Yang's jaw hang loose and she carried a gobsmacked expression. This is making my brain explode. Maybe after all of this is finished she can find a good bar with good drinks to soothe her aching mind.

Meanwhile, Nora made a make believe binoculars with her hands before glancing up. What she saw made her feel even more giddy inside. Maybe, Renny will let me drag him to find a nevermore and ride it. Oh I just can't wait. Ren, couldn't help but shiver, not in delight mind you.

'"she's gonna fall" Blake said in a dry tone. people falling from the sky via nevermore must've been rife to her. "You seem awfully used to this" I asked. her golden amber eyes now focused on to my every movement. "What do you mean?" She asked. My half lidded Eyes now fully devoted on to looking at every nook and cranny, and let's not forget her curves. My Seishintekini hito o nugigan blaze into life. Quickly checking every nook and cranny of her body, and I'm liking what I'm seein'. "Same could be said to you" the sudden reply from bBake made him snap out from his drunken stupor. where were we? Oh that's right- "touch. Let's just agree to be lawfully neutral to this kind of situations, and I use the term loosely" she nodded, and we both glanced upwards.

"She'll be fine" Ruby said, her nervousness showing in spades. Ren stomped her response as fast as it came.

"she's falling" he said.

Time seemed to slow down. Jaune's senses skyrocketed. He needs to move, and fast. He crouched, his leg muscles tensed. with a final inhale and exhale of air, he jumped upwards. He made it so that when he reaches the summit of the jump he would be below the heiress, admiring her delicious thighs. He spreads his arms away from his torso. He managed to scoop Weiss out of the atmosphere and into his waiting arms. "you do know that there are different 'Weiss' to make me notice you? One of them is to just beg for me to notice you while addressing me as master, of course you should have tearful eyes while saying master"

Weiss reacted very... violently, but she did it while blushing up a storm. hehehe... you got 'er good, Jaune.

When they landed, Weiss immediately made her self scarce, away from Jaune. "so... where's Pyrrha?" He asked, looking around. Blonde head swivel from left to right. Eventually, He glanced upward towards the tree that Ruby landed. There he saw Pyrrha, her skirt stuck on one of the many twigs attached to a bough large enough to support Pyrrha's full weight. The same couldn't be said to her skirt. A small glimpse of her red and black panties made his Jaune jr. start to twitch to life. Good thing he wears crotch guard almost everyday, or it would be 'very' noticeable.

"help~" she yelled, still in a state of acute dizziness. oh no, she's turning green, never a good sign. he jumped one more time to snag Pyrrha away from the branch. When they landed in to a crouch, he finally noticed that a part of her skirt got sliced off while he got her off. after tacking a quick preview of her amazing rear; he wrapped her waist with his suit jacket. "thank you" said Pyrrha. She's obviously better now, but where's her spear? "hey Pyrrha, where's your weapon?"

Her gaze shifted towards the left, ever so subtle. "a-about that... well you see, I might have actually made a death stalker furious by impaling one of its many oculus on my previous encounter with it" her cheeks burned in a light pink. She was very embarrassed. How could a champion who won the Mistral regional tournament for four straight years, lose her weapon to one grimm.

"Great! the gang's all here! Now we can all die together." Whined Yang. After this She really will need a strong drink.

"Not on my watch" Ruby begun. "Besides, its just one nevermore. What could go wrong?" He sighed. I'll have to teach Ruby to not challenge some mystical forces that envelopes this world, most likely Murphy's law.

At the exact same time, a deathstalker with one of its eyes impaled with a red javelin burst through the foliage. "CAKE OR DEEEAAAATHHHH!" It screamed.

"Wow! that's a big scorpion!" exclaimed Jaune. Right on cue. Sometimes Murphy's Law likes to be very punctual whenever it is called.

"Ruby, this is why we sometimes don't mess with big man murphy" he sighed. This is going to be very, very tedious. Fighting a tank type Grimm, whilst fending off an air type Grimm is not something you wanna do.

"YOU! THE RED HEAD! QUICKLY REMOVE YOUR ANNOYING JAVELIN FROM MY RIGHT EYEBALL!" It screamed in agony and rage. Sadly, they can't understand it. "INSOLENT FOOLS! YOU RED CLOAK! COME NEAR ME SO YOU MAY BE A DONATOR FOR REPLACING MY RIGHT EYE!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" Assured Ruby. She immediately dashed towards the furious deathstalker. "Wait, Ruby!" Yang tried to stop her baby sister from attacking the deathstalker. It was too dangerous. It was obvious that she couldn't cut through the thick armor of the Grimm much less scratch it. She didn't want another family member to die. Alas, Ruby was too fast to stop now. Gaining momentum at an alarming rate, Ruby quickly demolished the distance between her and the roaring deathstalker.

"GOOD GIRL, FINALLY SOMEBODY WHO LISTENS!" It screamed. "NOW STAND IN FRONT OF ME AND HOLD STILL, WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO TO YOUR HEAD WILL NOT HURT; IT WILL IMMEDIATELY KILL YOU!" It tensed its stinger, preparing to strike the girl. Ruby, however has another thing in mind. She immediately slashed her scythe in a full 360. The death stalker had to defend itself. It immediately blocked its face with its pincers. When the blade of the scythe met the hard shell of the deathstalker, it immediately recoiled back with Ruby's body. She landed on her rear. She immediately stood up and turned around to assure the group behind her that she was fine. Bad mistake. When she turned around, she saw the speeding stinger of the deathstalker close on her. She jumped away, it was amplified by the recoil of the shot she made on the pincers of the death stalker.

She folded her weapon and sheathed it on her back. She quickly ran away from the scorpion, and towards her future teammates. Unfortunately, the nevermore decided that now was a good time to shoot its hundred of feathers that managed to fly quill first, and not the other way around. Hundreds upon thousands of feathers impale the ground. Yang ran towards Ruby. "Ruby, behind you!" she notified Ruby. Ruby hazarded a glance behind her. What she saw gave her enough boost to escape the unrelenting barrage of feathers that hail above. That's when another barrage of feathers struck from the opposite direction of the nevermore. Ruby was not fast enough to dodge the detached plumage, but she still spun her body in hopes of dodging a potential life ending blow. Her prayers were heard, and instead of her, the quill struck her cloak. Unfortunately, this made the quill impale the ground behind her.

From the woods, arise another nevermore. The sudden gust of wind made the surrounding trees bend. the sudden roar of the nevermore signaled its sudden intervention. "EEEEYOOOOOO! WAS' UP MAH NIGGAS!" It seems that the other nevermore tried to communicate with the previous nevermore. "great it's Kyle, or should I say OG croach" It whispered. "WHAT IS IT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?!"

Meanwhile, Ruby tried to rip out her cloak from the feather that impaled it. "Ruby get out of there!" yelled Yang. She looked behind her and saw that the Deathstalker was creeping towards her. As much as she wanted to help, her passage was blocked by a series of feathers stuck on the ground.

The shadow of the deathstalker envelopes Ruby. She slowly looked behind her. The deathstalker was once again readying itself for a stinger strike, and Ruby can't do anything about it. For once in her short life, time seemed to slow down to a snail's pace.

Yang thought that it was over. She couldn't fulfill what she promised to Ruby's mom. Another family member bites the dust. After this She could never forgive herself. For letting her little sister off on her own. Please, if someone is up there looking out for us, please help Ruby. Her answer was given by a blur of white.

When Ruby closed her eyes and turned her head away from the stinger, she expected pain and swift embrace of the cold void. What she felt was the cold and wet air near her. She opened her eyes. She saw Weiss infront of her in a kneeling stance, her weapon's blade tip buried in the soil. Around her, was a temple of frozen ice. In cased on ice is the tail of the death stalker, although she couldn't see where the stinger is. Such a beautiful sight. When she narrowed her eyes and tried to look in front of Weiss she saw a familiar blonde hair. Yellow. Yellow's in front of Weiss. Why. She shifted her head to the side and decided to take a peek once more. What she saw made her jaw hang loose in awe. Yellow held the stinger in one of his hand. "That was a close one" He said. He quickly grabbed the both of them and ran towards where the group stood, gobsmacked. Midway he also carried Yang. "hide inside the temple!" He yelled. The group immediately ran inside for the protection that the feeble temple will provide.

When they managed to get inside, Weiss immediately berated Ruby, But she also pointed out her weaknesses. In the end they decided to try to be polite with each other. "I doubt that those two will only hover there and squawk all day." Jaune pointed towards the two nevermore. "look, there's no point in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Came Weiss' response.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab one of those relics and go. There's no point in fighting this things." Said Ruby. Yang glanced towards her lil sister. Her gaze leaking with pride. "Let's go" He immediately grabbed a golden chess piece near him. He didn't look at what he grabbed. He didn't need to, he knew that they were nice people. So, whoever he became a team with is of no concern to him. They heard a crack that pierced through their peaceful respite. The Ice formed subtle cracks all over it. "Time we left!" said Ren. They immediately retreated, on to where the hills will lead them. Yang couldn't help but admire how Ruby was taking charge.

. . . . . .

They broke through the foliage. The soft cracks of breaking twigs ring through the air. They saw stone columns. Row upon rows of stone columns made a path riddled with nature. Ruins of stone littered the area. The proof of previous civilization taking refuge in this forest is undeniable. The group ensconced their bodies on the stone pillar. Each pillar sheltering a pair of teenagers. They saw the pair of nevermores perch on the tower across the cliff. Both nevermores still screeching at each other. "Well that's great!" Yang said, her tone emitting sarcasm in waves. A loud screech was heard behind them. The now free and more furious Death stalker emerged from the trees. "I'LL DEVOUR ALL OF YOU THEN RINSE WITH TEAAAAAAA!"

"Run!"yelled Jaune. The group emerged from their respective pillar and ran.

"Nora distract them!" Ren ordered, which the girl obliged with glee.

Nora ran to the center of the path to position herself properly. Midway, both nevermore fired their machine gun like wings, and fired quite a generous amount of feather bullets. Nora immediately performed amazing feats of acrobatics and flips to dodge the barrage. The pair of avian paused momentarily, giving a window of opportunity to fire her grenades. This seem to do the trick. The pair of demonic birds dispersed for awhile. The Death stalker creeped behind Nora. Ren saw this and signaled Blake to help him defend Nora. Weiss also saw this, and decided to follow up with Ren's plan. After the brief Defend and rescue that the three performed, They reached the stone bridge.

Pyrrha saw that the four needed cover, she immediately turned and used her shield as a projectile. Jaune paused and looked behind him, he saw Pyrrha use her shield has some kind of boomerang. It was effective. The deathstalker was stunned by Pyrrha's shield. Turns out Pyrrha's very efficient with her shield, she managed to deepen her javelin by hitting it with her shield. That brief pause provided the four time to escape and arrive at the bridge.

Midway, The pair of nevermores crashed in to the stone bridge. The combined weight of two titanic birds made the stone bridge crumble under pressure. the large group of teenagers were chopped in to two small groups. The group n the left side, composed of Nora, Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Yellow, fends off the two nevermores. Jaune looked behind him and saw that the the group on the other side of the bridge were having difficulties on fending off the gigantic deathstalker. He aimed his Cold Indifference, a custom built smg that looks like a desert eagle with larger barrel, longer backside an a longer magazine, that shoots exploding bullets that has strong dry ice shards which is made deadlier and powerful by dust. It can entirely freeze foes or slow it down.

Pyrrha, while fighting the grimm, managed to retrieve her javelin. She proceeded to transform her javelin into a rifle and fire the at the most prominent weakness of the furious and down right vicious grimm. Its eyes. Meanwhile, the deathstalker managed to bitch slap Blake, which she took with scorn, off of the stone bridge. In panic, she quickly shifted Gambol Shroud into a pistol whip. She swung her weapon into a nearby ledge. It pierced through the solid stone like nobody's business. She swung like a jungle girl or spider woman. It was by pure luck that when she swung to the other side she met one of the nevermore. She did what she was and is going to be trained to do. She assaulted the Grimm.

. . . . . .

"You think you can make us jump that far?" Jaune turned his eyes towards Nora. She just smiled at him and turned her grenade launcher into a full blown hammer. She ran towards the edge of the bridge they stood on and jumped upwards for a few meters high, she quickly turned her body to face the bridge. She placed her hammer over her head and slammed it down. Very hard. A segment of the bridge was cracked off the main body. the large slab of rock tilted at just the right angle. Jaune seized this, and tensed his leg muscles. When he felt that it was time to jump off, he did. He shot off of the slab of rock and into where the others stood.

Tumbling forward, he conjured his Benevolent Aegis, a kite shield as large as his torso with an image of a female archangel placed on it. He positioned himself to be the barrier between the grimm and the team. The deathstalker struck the shield with its stinger, but the attack didn't even scratch the imaculate and nubile image of the archangel. Nora jumped over the shield and slammed her hammer down towards the tail of the deathstalker. "LOUD SCREAMS OF AGONY!" It screamed in pain.

Accompanied by his comrades' gunfire, Jaune summoned his Livid Physiognomy, while quickly discarding the shield from the material plane. He activated the flamethrower and proceeded to cover the scorpion with large jets of blazing flame. They managed to make the creature back up, but they weren't letting it escape. Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha ran off to the back of the grimm, while Jaune constantly pelted it with flames. They started to pelt it too.

The grimm decided that enough was enough. "QUUITEEEEE!" The sheer loudness of the scream was enough to make Jaune temporarily deaf and made him pause for a brief second. It only took a second for the grimm to spin and give each one of the three a bitch slap. When it turned around to give one massive bitch slap to Jaune with every ounce of pain it felt multiplied 100 times.

What it saw made it scream like a little bitch. Jaune pierced one of its eye with the muzzle of the flamethrower. Time once again slowed down. The sound of the four girls standing on the stone bridge shooting at the two nevermore ceased to exist. Sweat covers Jaune's face. Some sweat dropped on to the dathstalker, as Jaune stared it down.

"I choose cake" He whispered. And all hell broke loose. Jaune activated his flamethrower inside the deathstalker's eye socket. all of its eyes exploded in a gore of nerves and jelly. Flames erupted out of each sockets. Jaune activated the second feature of the weapon. Sparks of electricity spew alongside the cylindrical rod of the flamethrower, and proceeded to shock the, now twitching corpse of the deathstalker. In the end the grimm ended up being a molten puddle of flesh and bones.

He inhaled the smell of the burning corpse. The three walked behind Jaune. He glanced behind him. "I like the burning smell of corpse and napalm in the afternoon." said Jaune while smiling. His tone filled with nostalgia. Instead of being creeped out, they giggled. He sighed. They're very weird. "You're very funny~" Said Nora. He sighed again.

The caw of one of the two nevermores cut through the merrymaking. They saw Ruby running upwards the other cliff's face. About to cut off the head of one of the nevermores. "YOU MOFOS READY?! OG FUCKIN' CROACH'S OUT, PEEEAAAACEEEEEE- UGWHACKKK!" It screeched before being beheaded. Ruby landed safely on the cliff. Her red cloak billowing against the winds, giving that bonus kawaii points. Alas, the gods are quite adamant on making the battle skirts unpeepable. All of them were admiring Ruby.

That's when the other nevermore decided to swoop down and attack Ruby. He immediately summoned Desolate Gaze, a modified Lee-Enfield with scope. He trained the crosshair of the scope on the head of the never more. He slowed his breathing. Steadied his aim. Amplified the piercing capabilities of the bullet with Libido. Then he pulled the trigger. A loud, thunderous crack rang out. Followed by a sudden explosion of brain matter and bones near Ruby. "BETTER GET DOWN FROM THEIR!" He yelled.

. . . . .

When Ruby managed to get down from the cliff they decided to go back to the forest temple. Praises were tossed around the big group of teenagers. Introductions were made. "So you decided to use Blake's whip to make a sling shot?" He asked, just to make things clear. "Y-yeah... You don't think it's weird do you?" She asked, her eyes filled with hopes that his crush would say no. "Oh yeah, that was weird, crazy even.-" Ruby became downtrodden, maybe he wouldn't like me. "-But it ended with you killing that nevermore the most brutal and stupendous way, so props for you!" He smiled. Ruby's heart skipped like hopscotch. She blushed like there was no tomorrow. "T-th-thanks...For saving me and complimenting me." Ruby didn't realize the hop in her steps, when she walked away.

"Aahhhh~...so kawaii!~" He whispered to himself. Or so he thought.

"So...Can I look at your whip?" Jaune said, quickly shifting conversation partner. Besides her. Blake looked shocked for a brief second. She composed herself and allowed Yellow to inspect her weapon.

Jaune inspected the whip with unrelenting scrutiny. Very durable. Very elastic. He started to chuckle. The group might have thought that he chuckled because he saw great combat utility with this weapon. Sadly the owner didn't.

Blake just knew that he wasn't thinking about combat utility but a more perverted use. She just knew. She didn't read those smut novels without getting out unscathed. And she surely didn't read more of thos novels. Nope she didn't . All who disagree will get what happened to Jaune after showing her those pair of peepers. When she took them back, quickly, then whipping all those invisible germs stuck on the exterior of the whip and the weapon.

. . . . . .

When they arrived at their destination it was quiet, very quiet. Although, almost all of them didn't notice it. When they arrived on the middle of the clearing, Jaune prepared himself on summoning his shield. The sudden appearance of three very large deathstalkers and its 15 offsprings. "WHERE IS ALFRED?!" The three adult deathstalker screeched, While the 15 offsprings, the size of British leyland mini 1000, screeched in a less scary manner. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRHHHHHIIIIIIISSS" The three adults quickly swatted almost all of the teenager in front of the. The couple of teenager who managed to stand where they were was, Ruby, and Jaune. They wouldn't be able to kill them all. Some of us would probably be killed. No one was showing it but I'm sure that all of them is exhausted as fuck. I guess I would have to use one of those techniques.

Ruby sat down behind Jaune, not expecting the sudden ambush.

"Hey Ruby, you alright?" He asked. He hazarded a look behind him and saw Ruby sitting.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." She responded, her still voice filled with shock.

"Good." He is going to be pummeled by seven girls, because of this. Great. hopefully she allows me to do this. "C-can you give me your panties?" Silence filled the vicinity. Even the deathstalkers took a pause. "YOU WHAT?!" Came the unison screams of the six person who got hit off of the clearing and onto the foliage.

"This is no time for jokes, Crook!" Said Weiss.

"I knew it! You pray on little girls. Now you're setting your dirty hands on my little sister?! Wait 'till I get my hands on you!" Yelled Yang.

"Ruby, I know that you just met me for a day or so, but if you want I'll take responsibility!" This is no time for hesitations. The enemy won't stay confused much longer. He has to get Ruby to undress her panties. Now. "Don't worry. I won't do this ever-"

"O-okay" The abrupt response of Ruby made the already shocked teens plunge into a more severe case of gobsmackacy. "I know all of us must be very exhausted. And I g-guess that you're just trying to fulfill your 'l-last wish'. " While she said this, she quickly removed her panties, and handed it to Jaune

When she removed her panties almost all of them destroyed the ground with their jaws. What Ruby handed Jaune is an almost transparent red and black thong.

"W-wh-wha-WHAT?!" Jaune yelled. Ruby flinched. She shouldn't have taken Yang's advise seriously. She is so dead. If they live through this, she could never ever ever ever EVER in a million years face them with out blushing like crazy. Even now she's blushing like there is no tomorrow. "W-ho, what, where, when, hamana, hamana, ezpadrill..." He gulped. Wh-who could make a girl wear such erotic and embarrassing thing.

"Wh-who made you w-wear this?" A pregnant pause filled the atmosphere. The six teenager's gaze made Ruby flinch and fidget once more. Red filled her face from neck up.

"I-it was..." If the suspect weren't sweating bullets back then, well she's doing so right now. "It was..." She mumbled the last part so no one would hear it.

"We can't really hear you." Said Jaune. With that said and the hot gaze of the six, Ruby crumbled like a cookie.

"IT WAS YANG, OKAY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! HUH?! HUH?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, YELLOW?! I-I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE, I WANTED TO FIT IN AND BE AN ADULT, SO I ASKED YANG ON HOW TO BE ACCEPTED AS AN ADULT BEFORE GOING HERE! I ALSO DId it because of..y..ou" They were even in a deeper case of gobsmackacy that you could probably see them rolling in it.

The six immediately gazed at the blond who was dropping sweat like a person who was being grilled alive on a giant grill, and said person saying that the 'other side is done, flip me so you can take a bite'. But I digress. "I didn't now that you would take it seriously?! Besides, I tried suggesting G- stringsbefore thongs!..urr..I'll shut up now" She defended. Alas, none of them are buying any of it. "We'll talk about this later." Said Jaune in a dead serious tone. How dare she. And she dares call me a lolicon, even though it's true.

"What I'm about to do will... well...I'm sorry" said Jaune towards Ruby. They were confused, what will Yellow do that would warrant an apology. He calmed his mind and braced himself. He exhaled all air inside his lungs. And with one fell swoop, He buried his face into the cloth. If Ruby weren't producing smoke out of her ears and head because of embarrassment, well she is now. Jaune could smell the womanly scent that was coming off of Ruby's panties in spades. He fantasized about what he would do when Ruby allowed her to have him take her first time. He enjoyed the scent and sneaked in a little lick for more power.

"Seiyoku e no michi: Pantsu!" His words came out muffled, because of the thong covering his face. But the sudden spike of power spoke for itself. White outlined his body as Incontinent Libido conjured in his left hand. Then he disappeared in a swirl of grass and suddenly appeared above the three deathstalkers. Sword in hand, he swung in full 360 degrees. The deathstalker in the middle screeched in agony, before being silenced by the sudden bullet of Desolate gaze launched inside its head. He, once again disappeared in a swirl of black ichor. quickly appearing below the deathstalker on its left. He lay on his back, Cold Indifference in hand, and Piercing Glance in the other. He let loose a barrage of freezing bullets and electrifying piercing bullets on the exposed underbelly of the scorpion. The exoskeleton of the deathstalker flew apart with sudden violence, and what came with it is a stream of blood making it look like a magical fountain of black ichor and guts. He once again disappeared and appeared above the last adult deathstalker, with his arms overhead. Obtuse Wallop in his hands he descended upon the deathstalker and proceeded to give him a rocket amplified strike. When metal touched bone plates, the thunderous sound of lightning meeting bones rang through the air. The impact of the deathstalker to the ground kicked up a decent amount of dust. It covered the field where the grimm and Jaune fought. After a full minute or so, the cloud dispersed. A large crater formed on the earth. In the middle of the crater was the crushed form of the deathstalker, and Jaune on top of it with his hammer on his shoulder. Jaune looked towards Ruby. She melted like ice cream on what she thought as his disgusted look. "A thong huh? I-it did make you look mature when I think about it. So can I have it?"

Ruby's jaw, simply put, discovered an ancient relic underneath the earth. She sat there, attaining a new height of gobsmackacy that she's having vertigo. What she said, and what the other yelled to him, is very understandable.

"NO WAY"

Jaune sweatdropped at how sync their voices are. "okay.." He said while casually tucking Ruby's panties inside his magical pocket.

"Hey don't do that!"yelled Ruby. Jaune just kept doing what he was doing.

"Hey! I said don't!"

I'm not doing anything"

"Liar! You big meanie!"

"Really, I am not doing anything."

"P-PERVERT!"

-Close-

 **That took a fuckin' While to finish. But here is chapter 3**

 **things you should now:**

 **Benevolent Aegis- Jaune's almost impervious shield. color is white but the outline of the archangel is black**

 **Cold Indifference - A freakin' modified gun to fire like an smg. Has a seal etched inside the magazine for infinite supply of ammo. Ammo that can freeze you inplace or slow you down.**

 **Piercing Glance- A desert eagle modified to shoot powerful electrifying bullets.**

 **Desolate Gaze- Lee-Enfield with a scope. Its modified by the way.**

 **Incontinent Libido- long sword that is color black with white outlines.. Can syphon human foes' libido.**

 **Obtuse Wallop- A hammer with two blunt sides. Strikes are amplified by Rocket propellers. Strikes deal more damage with electricity**

 **Livid Physiognomy - A flame thrower without the gas tank. It has a seal that can transport what the flamethrower needs to shoot fire etched inside the cylindrical rod that the flames are released.**

 **Seiyoku e no michi: Pantsu means Road to Libido: Panties**

 **I think that's all.**

 **So remember I feed on your reactions. And try to find out where I found the phrases that the first deathstalker is screaming about.**


	5. Crud

Sorry to keep all of your hopes up...

hey, people! we the clones here bringing you an author's note. I've recently found my self between a colossal writer's block and tedious, dreadful, and nerve wrecking life problems. Now you now why I haven't been updating.

Some of you might find this story interesting and want to adopt it, go for it. I'm not stopping you. just know that i'll be (trying to) rewriting the whole fic, but the essence is still there. Dunno if when I'll be able to release the rewrited version...but i'll try.


End file.
